Teen Wolf-The Untold Story
by Tigra-Bengal
Summary: What if Stiles had a sister? What if she was sucked into the werewolf mess as well? Episode order told from a different point of view. I don't own Teen Wolf.
1. Wolf Moon

Chapter One: Pilot

A knock on my door woke me up. I blinked groggily as the door creaked open and my twin brother popped his head in.

"Hey, Arisa, wake up," he hissed. I groaned and covered my head with my pillow.

"What do you want Stiles?" I growled. My pillow was ripped away along with my blankets. I sat up with a glare.

"Dad got a call. Two hikers found a dead body in the woods," he told me excitedly. I let out another groan.

"Why are you telling me this?" Stiles got that mischievous light in his eyes.

"They only found half of the body and we're going to find the other," he announced.

I hit him with my pillow.

"Are you crazy? Dad will kill us if he catches us," I snapped. He pressed his palms together like he was praying.

"Please, please, please," he begged using his ultimate weapon, the puppy dog eyes. I sighed and scrunched my own eyes closed.

"If we get caught I'm throwing you to the wolves," I grumbled. He cheered as I got out of bed and stumbled into my closet. I changed into dark jeans with my favorite black hoodie. I tied my hair into a messy braid then followed Stiles outside to his jeep.

"We have to go pick up Scott," he told me. I rolled my eyes. Of course Stiles would pick up his best friend. We drove over to the familiar house and Stiles tried to call Scott.

"He's not answering. I'll be right back." Before I could protest he was jumping out of the car. I sighed and climbed into back. Scott came a few minutes later and we took off. We pulled into the Beacon Hills Reserve and jumped out. Scott argued with Stiles as we headed into the trees. I followed tuning them out with careful practice until I heard that Stiles hadn't thought about the murderer still being around.

"Stiles," I growled. He let out a weak chuckle as we climbed a hill. We saw the cops with their flashlights.

"Alright come on," Stiles called. Scott and I ran after him but soon lost him in the darkness.

"Stiles," we both called. I was silently freaking out. Dad was going to kill us for sure, "Stiles!"

Barking suddenly filled the air and I heard Stiles cry out. Scott and I dove behind trees as the cops started talking. I heard my dad save Stile's ass. I exchanged a glance with Scott.

"Scott, Arisa," he suddenly called. We both stayed silent hoping he would think to actually look for us. Dad led Stiles away and I beat the back of my head against the tree.

"Come on Scott. Let's get back to the entrance," I said. We started walking and I tried to ignore how creepy the woods are. Scott and I stuck close together.

We reached a clearing and Scott stopped to use his inhaler. Without warning deer burst out of the tree. Scott and I yelled and fell backwards. The deer jumped over us and I held my hands over my head. When they were finally gone we stood and brushed ourselves. Scott started to look for his inhaler which he had dropped.

"Scott, hurry," I pleaded. I was getting cold and it really was creepy. Scott used his phone as a flashlight and looked around. A flash of white caught our attention. He put the phone back on it and we both screamed.

It was the dead girl. Scott and I jumped so badly that we slipped off the edge of the hill and rolled through the leaves. We tumbled to the ground scrambled to our feet.

"Come on, let's go," I gasped. He nodded when we suddenly heard growling. Scott and I froze staring at each other. We slowly turned and saw glowing red eyes. I screamed and started to run but it was too fast. I heard Scott cry out.

"Scott," I shrieked grabbing his hand as the thing dragged him. He yelled and kicked out. I heard a yelp and then we were running. We scrambled through the forest as fast as we could.

And onto the road. A car swerved around us and we both let out cries. We stood for a moment panting and Scott hissed. He gingerly lifted his hoodie and we both saw the bite. We stared back into the forest for a long moment.

The next day Stiles and I drove to school. We parted at the entrance so I could go to my early morning dance practice and he could meet up with Scott. On the way home, Scott and I had decided that he would tell Stiles what had happened.

The day passed fairly quickly and Stiles and I met up with Scott. I saw the new girl across the hall.

"How did the new girl already get into Lydia's group?" I asked. Stiles snorted.

"She's hot. Hot people stick together," he replied. I laughed and we headed out to the stadium. Stiles and Scott had lacrosse practice and I always did my homework while they practiced. I sat behind the team's seats so I could ask Stiles for help on my math. My brother was sarcastic and hyper but he was also a genius.

Practice started and I started hearing cheers. I looked up and saw that Scott was in the goal and he was catching a lot of throws.

"When did Scott get good?" I asked.

"No idea," Stiles replied. I saw Jackson, the school's resident prince, about to throw.

"Uh oh," I muttered. Jackson threw and Stiles and I held our breath.

Scott caught it. Stiles and I cheered loudly for him. He grinned under his helmet and threw the ball to the assistant coach.

"That was great," I told Stiles.

"Yeah, he must have really been practicing," he replied.

After school we headed back into the forest to look for Scott's inhaler. Scott told us about all his new talents. Stiles joked around pretending he was a werewolf. Scott and I both laughed. We reached the clearing and Scott began to look around on the ground. A prickly feeling crawled over my neck and I turned to see a tall, dark haired man. I jumped and grabbed Stiles' arm.

"What are you doing here?" the man demanded. I bit my lip as Stiles and Scott told them that we were looking for something. There was a small clink and Scott caught something. We looked at his hand and saw his pale white inhaler. We looked back up and saw the man leaving.

"Come on I have to get to work," Scott said a bit dazedly. Stiles tapped his arm.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. Remember? His whole family burned to death in a fire a few years ago," Stiles said.

"Wonder what he's doing back?" Stiles shrugged and we headed out. A cold feeling entered my stomach.

That night I worked on my homework. Stiles was zonked out on the couch. He had crashed the moment we got home. I chuckled at him as I finished my chemistry worksheet. The door opened and dad walked in. He looked tired.

"Hey, there are some leftovers in the microwave. I made casserole," I told him. He kissed my temple.

"Thanks sweetie," he said before heading over. I put my homework in my folder and watched as he heated up some casserole.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Just tired," he replied. I nodded and we ate dinner quietly.

School passed and we went out to lacrosse practice. They were playing an elimination game today to see who would make first line. Scott was doing great and I plopped down next to Stiles. He looked troubled.

"You think something is wrong." It wasn't a question. He nodded.

That night we both did research on lycanthropy. We worked all night and the next day Stiles even had me convinced that Scott was turning into a werewolf.

Stiles called Scott over and began explain everything to Scott. Scott and Stiles began to argue.

"Scott, please, even I believe him," I tried. Scott didn't believe me. Stiles panicked and went to Scott's backpack.

"You have to cancel the date with Allison," he announced. Scott freaked out and snarled and slammed Stiles against the wall. I screamed clapping my hands over my mouth. Scott looked ready to punch Stiles. There was a pregnant pause and then Scoot upturned the chair. I jumped away.

"I'm sorry," Scott murmured. He quickly scooped up his backpack and bolted out the door. Stiles and I stared at each other for a long moment.

"We have to do something," Stiles said softly. I walked over and gave him a big hug.

"We will. Don't worry Stiles," I soothed. He nodded and we both started getting ready for the party.

I wore a pair of dark skinny jeans with a pair of dark grey boots and a flow purple top. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and put on some simple silver jewelry. The leather charm bracelet that my mother had given me stayed around my wrist.

Stiles drove me to the party. Stiles went to his other group of friends and I hung out in the corner. I wasn't a big people person.

After a while I saw Scott running towards the door. Stiles caught my eye and we both ran after him. I saw Scott get into his car and take off. I grabbed Stiles' arm.

"Go after him," I said, "I'll cover things here." He nodded and followed Scott in his jeep. I sighed. My life, and Stiles', had just gotten very complicated.

I didn't hear from Scott or Stiles until the end of the next day. I met them outside for lacrosse practice and I could tell that Scott had been freaking out.

"What's going on?" I asked Stiles.

"Allison's dad apparently shot at Scott with a crossbow last night," he replied. I bit my lip and rubbed a hand through my hair.

"Stiles, maybe we shouldn't get involved in this," I suggested. Stiles looked at me and we both realized the same thing. We weren't going to let this go.


	2. Second Chance At First Line

Chapter Two: Second Chance at First Line

Practice started and I could tell that Scott was getting more and more upset by Coach Finstock and by Jackson. I was nervous. My leg couldn't stop twitching and I was biting my lip endlessly.

Suddenly Scott plowed into Jackson and Jackson crumpled. Scott fell as well and I jumped up. Stiles ran to him and I clambered out of the stands. I ran to Scott and Stiles.

"He's changing now," Stiles hissed.

"Come on, we have to get him to the locker room," I told him. We helped Scott up and Stiles dragged him off the field. The prickly feeling swept over my neck again and I glanced around.

Derek was standing at the edge of the field watching Stiles and Scott. His eyes flicked over to me and I started towards him. He shook his head and turned. He walked back towards the forest and I stopped watching him leave. I ran a hand through my hair wondering what on earth I was going to do.

I ran into the locker room and heard the sound of a fire extinguisher. I ran towards the door and saw Stiles coming in holding the bulky red canister. Scott was sitting on the bench.

"What happened?" he asked. Stiles let out a long breath and rolled his shoulders.

"You tried to kill me," he replied.

"What?" Scott and I cried. I bolted to my brother's side and began to checking him over for injuries. He just pulled me into a hug and I held him tightly.

"I'm sorry Stiles," Scott murmured. I let go of my brother and we both stared at Scott.

"It's like we told you before Scott. It's your anger, your pulse rising. It's a trigger," Stiles told him kneeling beside his best friend.

But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game," Scott argued.

"Well, it's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone," I interjected crossing my arms, "You can't play Saturday. You're going to have to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line," Scott said desperately. Stiles looked sad for his friend.

"Not anymore Scott."

We went home and started doing more research. Stiles really wanted to help Scott and even though I wasn't as close to him as Stiles, he was still a good friend. I wanted to help him too.

That night we sent a video chat request to Scott. He opened up and Stiles pretended to shoot him with his light up gun. Scott and I rolled our eyes. They began talking about Jackson while I started reading my book for English.

I glanced up at the screen and paused. I leaned closer and dread pooled into my stomach. I gripped Stiles' arm.

"What?" Scott asked. I started typing but the computer glitched before I could get the whole message across. Scott just stared at my face looking confused.

That confusion turned to fear and shock. The man behind Scott leaned forward and grabbed him. Stiles and I panicked as Scott was hauled away from the screen.

"Shh, shh," I hissed and we listened carefully. It sounded like Scott was being threatened. Scott was panicking and I clutched Stiles' hand.

The voices stopped and we watched Scott pant. I glanced over at Stiles and we took several deep breaths to calm down.

We went to school and talked about how to help Scott. We went to class and watched as Lydia kicked Scott's ass in mathematics.

"We need to figure this out," Stiles whispered.

"Stiles, we've been trying. I don't know how we can help Scott learn to control it. Maybe we can't," I replied. He bit his lip and jiggled his foot trying to come up with a plan.

Later that day we saw dad and another cop talking to the principal. Stiles grabbed Scott.

"Tell us what they're saying," Stiles urged. Scott focused.

"There's going to be a curfew because of the body." Stiles growled and started bad mouthing Derek.

"We can do something," Stiles said.

"Like what?" Scott and I replied.

"Like find the other half of the body."

"Are you kidding," Scott and I cried. Stiles looked determined and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, we've got to make plans." I let him drag me away and exchanged an exasperated look with Scott.

I finished my homework for the day while Stiles made plans. After a while Scott called and Stiles got really excited for the news. We drove over to Scott's house and Stiles was in the house before I could get out of the jeep.

I made it into Scott's room in time to hear that something had been buried at Derek's.

"I could smell blood," Scott said.

"That's awesome," Stiles blurted. I punched him in the shoulder.

"I mean that's terrible." I rolled my eyes.

"We're going to get proof that Derek is the murderer and then you're going to help me figure out how to play lacrosse without shifting because there is no way that I'm not playing that game Saturday," Scott announced tightening the strings on his stick.

Later we went to the hospital so Scott could get a small of the woman. I plopped down in a chair and giggled as Stiles saw Lydia Martin, his long-time crush and the resident queen of Beacon Hills High. I started reading a pamphlet on heart cancer. Scott came back a little while later and told us that the smell was the same.

"Oh no, you're planning on digging up that body so we have proof to bring to dad aren't you?" I asked Stiles. He grinned.

"Of course I am. We can put this guy away," he crowed, "Come on." He grabbed our arms and dragged us out the door.

That night we headed out to Derek's property. We watched him climb into his black Camaro and drive off before heading over to fresh dirt. Stiles handed me the flashlight.

"Just keep the light on us and keep watch," he told me.

"Are you sure about this Stiles? We could get into a lot of trouble," I asked hesitantly.

"We have to put Derek away," was his only reply. Scott and Stiles started to dig through the mound. I pranced from foot to foot trying to beat back the cold and the nerves. Every once in a while I looked around for Derek returning.

Suddenly they hit something. It was a sack and they quickly started to untie it.

"Hurry," I hissed.

"I'm trying but he tied it in a thousand knots," Stiles snapped back. I scowled at him as they finally uncovered the body.

I screamed.

It wasn't a human body. It was a wolf.

I clapped a hand over my mouth as we sat in stunned silence for a moment.

"That's a wolf," I finally said.

"I can see that," Stiles cried.

"I thought you said you smelled human blood Scott," I asked. He looked up.

"I told Stiles that something was different," he replied.

"Come on, let's just cover this up," Stiles said. I looked around and saw a pale purple plant.

"Hold on, what's that?" I asked. I walked over to it and knelt down.

"I think it's wolfs bane," I announced.

"What's that?" Scott asked. I tuned out as Stiles explained it.

There was a rope coming off the plant. I plucked it from the ground and started to follow it, pulling it up from the dirt. Stiles and Scott watched me silently. I went around in a spiral for several minutes before finally pulling up the last of it.

When I had I glanced around once more I let out a yelp.

The wolf had turned back into a human.

That morning cops were crawling over Derek's house. Scott and I stood by the jeep as Derek was led out.

"Why is he going peacefully?" I whispered to Scott.

"He's probably doesn't want to become a fugitive," he replied back snarkily. I glared at him. Stiles suddenly appeared and walked towards the police car where Derek was being held. He slipped in and we both groaned.

"He's an idiot," I muttered.

A few minutes later Stiles was dragged out by dad. I watched as they started to talk. After a tense conversation Stiles came back over.

We got back into the jeep. As we were driving Scott began to get angrier and angrier. He slammed a hand against the roof of the car. Scott grabbed Stiles' backpack.

"You kept it," he snarled. I saw the wolf's bane.

"What was I supposed to do?" Stiles yelped.

"Stop the car!" Scott's voice had grown rough and deep. Stiles slammed on the brakes and I was pitched forward. I hit the back of Scott's seat and watched as Stiles and Scott climbed out of the car. Stiles threw his backpack but Scott was gone.

That night I went to the game. Scott was determined to play so Stiles and I both figured that Scott would be there. I found a place away from people so I could get up and run if needed. I was nervous and played with my bracelet as the game started. I saw Jackson shove Scott over and dragged a hand across my face. I hoped Scott would be able to keep calm.

I saw the sign that Lydia and Allison were holding and I tensed. It said _we love Jackson. _I jiggled my foot hesitantly.

The whistle blew and Scott became a demon on the field. He dodged and ducked and danced around the opposing team. He scored a goal and then another and then some more. He was doing great.

Dread pooled in stomach once more. What if Scott attacked someone? He began to hesitate and I tensed even harder. There were six seconds left.

He threw.

And scored.

Everyone went nuts and ran onto the field. I watched Scott run off it though.

"Oh no," I murmured. Allison ran after him.

"Stiles," I called bolting over to him. He looked worried and pointed at dad. He was talking on the phone looking concerned. We walked over to him.

"Is everything ok?" I asked. He held up a finger for us to wait. The feeling of dread grew even colder.

Stiles and I ran into the locker room and saw Allison and Scott kissing. We ducked out of sight and waited until Allison walked past us. She waved hello and we awkwardly waved back. Scott began mooning over Allison and kissing and how he could control it.

"That's great Scott but we have a problem," Stiles shook his head but I pressed on. Scott could moon later "The medical examiner determined that an animal killed that girl. Derek isn't an animal so he got released." Shock flooded Scott's expression.

"Are you kidding?" he gasped.

"No, unfortunately not," I replied.

"And here's a bigger kick in the teeth," Stiles added, "Dad identified the girl as Laura Hale." Recognition filled Scott's eyes.

"Derek Hale's sister," I finished.


	3. Pack Mentality

Chapter Three: Pack Mentality

I had dance practice that morning. I practiced for the showcase coming up in a few months. It was the one place I could truly think.

Stiles had texted me the details about Scott's dream and what had happened to the bus.

I spun letting the skirt of my leotard flare around me.

Scott had hurt someone. How would ever fix this?

I twisted gracefully to the floor and rolled.

Would our lives ever get back to normal?

"Arisa," a voice barked. I jerked and lost my footing. I collapsed to the cool floor and looked around.

There was no one in the room. Cold skittered across my skin and I shivered.

No, our lives would never get back to normal.

After the excitement of the day, lunch was welcome. Stiles, Scott and I sat at our normal table. They filled me in fully on the dream and the man who had been carried out.

"Dreams aren't memories Scott," I soothed.

"But it wasn't a dream," he protested, "Something happened last night." I fell silent as they continued to discuss it.

Suddenly Lydia sat at our table; soon after, the rest of the popular gang joined us, including Jackson. Stiles fumbled for words as Scott and I looked around in surprise. I stared down at my lunch and tried not to get involved in the conversation. My head was starting to hurt and I closed my eyes trying to block out the light that suddenly seemed to bright. Chatter filled the air around me and I rubbed my temples.

"Hey, are you ok?" Stiles asked.

"I have a headache. I'm going to go lie down," I told him getting up and leaving my untouched tray behind.

I ran outside where I could breathe. The air was tainted by the smell of coppery blood. I walked away from the crime scene towards the lacrosse field. I found a space away from the couples kissing and tried to focus. It felt like my skin was buzzing and my headache was just getting worse. I sighed and lay down feeling the cool metal against my back. I stared up at the pale sky and tried to relax.

It didn't help. My skin was trembling so badly that I was involuntary moving across the bench. My breathing sped as my chest started to get tight. My head was hurting to badly that I couldn't even see. I clenched my hands into fists feeling my nails bite into my palm.

"Stop," I gasped jerking upright.

Everything did.

I looked around feeling as though the very earth had stopped revolving.

I heard a crunching sound and everything snapped back to normal. I looked around wildly and saw that the end of the bench had folded in on itself. I stared at the lump of metal.

I felt normal again. My headache was gone and the buzzing had stopped. I took a deep breath and looked back at the sky.

"What's happening?" I whispered.

That night I took dad dinner at the station.

"I brought you Chinese food. Don't tell Stiles or he'll have my head. I know he wants you to start eating healthier," I announced. He smiled wearily at me as I placed the food on his desk.

"Thanks sweetheart," he told me. I sat down across from him and noticed the lines on his face.

"Dad, you're working too hard," I murmured, "You need to get some rest."

"I'll rest when these murders stop," he replied. I pulled his papers away from him.

"Dad, I'm worried about you," I told him truthfully. He sighed and put them away before he started to eat.

"Thanks," I murmured. We ate quietly in his office. We didn't talk about anything. Stiles was like mom. They had always liked talking and noticing everything in the world around them. I had always been more like dad, quiet and reserved.

"How's dance practice going? I know you have that big showcase coming up," he asked. I smiled glad he had remembered.

"It's good. I'm almost done with my whole routine. I just need an ending," I told him eating a piece of sesame chicken.

"I'm proud of you. I'm going to be there for your showcase," he told me.

"Thanks dad," I replied softly.

I went home and into my room. I fell onto my bed and tried to relax. My ceiling was painted a soft pale purple, my favorite color. The walls were pale green. My room was calming and exactly what I needed right now. Everything was so messed up right now. Scott was a werewolf. Stiles was sucked into it. I had to deal with it. I couldn't let Stiles get hurt, even for Scott. Even though I was technically younger by a few minutes, I had always felt responsible for him. I sighed and sat back up. I could figure this out. I wasn't a genius like Stiles but I was smart.

I could ask Derek for advice. He was a werewolf and even if he did kill that bus driver like Scott believed, I needed advice. After all, how did you deal with your brother's best friend turning into a werewolf?


	4. Magic Bullet

Chapter Four: Magic Bullet

The next morning Stiles and I peppered Scott with questions about what Derek had told him.

"There's an alpha now?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what Derek said," Scott replied.

"And he's the one who bit you?" Stiles added.

"Yeah," Scott replied.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Did the alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know," Scott said.

"Well does Allison's dad…"

"I don't know," Scott roared. I backed off as I received my test. I had gotten an A. I smiled and sighed in relief. Stiles was still talking.

The bell rang and I headed outside to the jeep. I climbed in and waited for Stiles. He got it and started the old girl up. He pulled out of the parking spot and headed for the parking lot entrance.

Before we could get there Derek walked in front of the car.

"Oh my god," Stiles gasped stomping on the brakes. I watched as Derek collapsed. I jumped out of the car and ran to Derek. He didn't look so good.

"He isn't looking so good," Stiles said. Scott and Derek talked for a little while and Derek started to shift into the middle of the parking lot. I knelt down and grabbed Derek's arm.

"Get up," I snapped in his ear. He shot a scowl at me and Scott and I helped him up. We got him into the jeep and I climbed over him to sit in the backseat.

"I hate you for this," Stiles said.

"So do I," I called. Scott just raced away.

Stiles started the car and we took off.

"Where are we going to take him?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'll figure it out," he replied. I leaned forward and glanced at Derek. He was pale and sweaty and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"He looks dead," I muttered.

"I can hear you," Derek growled.

"Try not to bleed out on my seats. We're almost there," Stiles said staring at the wound on Derek's arm.

"Almost where," Derek replied sharply.

"Your house," Stiles replied. Derek and I both looked at Stiles.

"You can't take him to his house. He can't defend himself," I found myself saying. I snapped my mouth shut wondering where that had come from.

"Well, where else am I supposed to take him?" Stiles retorted.

"Just start the car," Derek ordered rolling up his sleeve. The bullet wound was oozing blood and slime.

"Oh my god, what is that? Is that contagious? You should probably just get out," Stiles said looking disgusted. My chest was starting to feel tight. I could smell the coopery blood and there was something else, a bitter, acrid smell that made my stomach twist.

"Start the car or I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth," Derek snapped. Stiles and Derek glared at each other for a moment before Stiles gave in and started the jeep.

We drove for a while aimlessly until Stiles called Scott.

"Dude what do I do? Derek is starting to smell," Stiles said. There was a pause.

"Like death," Stiles told Scott firmly. Derek glared at Stiles.

"The vet, you want me to take him to the vet?" Stiles groaned and started the car once more. He hung up as he started the car.

"Has he found the bullet?" Derek panted.

"Not yet," Stiles replied sourly. Derek sighed and bumped his head forcefully against the headrest.

"I need it," he growled.

"Scott will find it," I soothed.

We pulled into the animal clinic and Stiles got a text.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked Derek.

"It's a rare form of wolfs bane. I need the bullet."

"Why?" I asked. His eyes were dark as he looked at me.

"Because I'll die without it," he replied. We helped Derek stumble into the main room. He started looking through the drawers.

"If Scott doesn't get here in time I'll die from the infection. I can't let it reach my heart," he turned with a saw in his hand, "So you're going to cut off my arm." Stiles and I panicked.

"I'm so not doing it," I blurted. Stiles and Derek argued. A headache started to build.

"Just do it," Derek snarled.

"Ok, alright," I saw the cold steel touch Derek's arm, "Here we go!" I closed my eyes.

"Stiles," Scott called. I breathed a sigh of relief as he came in with the bullet.

"Oh thanks goodness," Stiles gasped, "You just saved me from a lifetime of nightmares." Scott handed the bullet to Derek who stared at it for a moment.

"What are you going to do?" I asked hesitantly. He began to stutter and I saw his legs give out. He crashed to the ground and the bullet rolled away. Stiles and I ran to Derek while Scott ran for the bolted.

"Derek, wake up," Stiles ordered as we both started to shake him.

"Scott, he's not waking up," I cried. I slapped Derek's cheek a few times then heard a cheer.

"I got it," Scott cried running back over. Stiles and I looked at each other then he nudged me aside.

"Please don't kill me for this," he murmured before punching Derek in the face. Stiles yelped in pain and Derek jolted awake. We helped him back to his feet and back to the table. He popped the top off the bullet and poured out the powder. He grabbed a lighter from his pocket and set it aflame. Stiles, Scott and I jumped back. I grabbed Stiles' arm as Derek scooped up the powder and pressed it into the wound.

His whole body tensed and he collapsed back to the floor writhing and roaring in pain. We watched the blackish purple withdraw from his veins and the wound close.

There was silence for a moment as we all stared.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Stiles cheered. I jumped at his loud voice then hit him in the shoulder. Derek and Scott started to argue and I rested my forehead against Stiles' arm. I was tired and I still had a headache.

"Can we go home?" I whispered. Stiles glanced down at me and nodded. I sighed in relief.

"We're going home," I told Derek and Scott. Scott looked concerned.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm just tired. It has been a really stressful day," I replied with a pointed look at Derek. He just glared back. I rolled my eyes and Stiles and I headed out.

We got into the jeep and I was asleep before he even started the engine.


	5. The Tell

Chapter Five: The Tell

The past few days had been relatively quiet. Derek hadn't come near and nothing had happened with Scott. I couldn't help but feel like that was going to change soon.

I pulled into the video rental store parking lot. I had barrowed Stiles' jeep so I could pick up movies for family night. I always had a better taste. I walked inside. It was late enough that there was no one else here. I started browsing.

A few minutes later I heard Jackson's voice.

"Can somebody help me find The Notebook?" I hid my snort and peered over the shelves.

"I think it's in the totally whipped section," I replied. Jackson glared at and I just rolled my eyes. Jackson may act tough but I had never been scared of him.

Suddenly I felt him right beside me. I glanced up at his stormy face and sighed.

"Look, don't take your anger out on me just because Lydia has you totally wrapped around her little finger," I said picking out another movie. I started to walk away but Jackson grabbed my arm.

"Let me go," I ordered. The lights above me started to flicker.

"You need to learn some respect," he snarled. I jerked my arm and one of the lightbulbs shattered above us. We jerked away from each other to avoid the falling glass.

All the lights flicked out. It was still light enough that I could see Jackson. We looked around and I felt fear coil in the pit of my stomach.

A growl filled the air. Jackson and I gave each other panicked looks. I heard the thud of paws and I ducked behind a pillar. Jackson crouched behind the shelves. The snarls grew louder. I bit my lip to stop myself from whimpering.

There was a clang and then crashes as the shelves began to fall. Jackson tried to jump away but he wasn't fast enough. The shelf he had been hiding behind crashed down on him and he was pinned. I hesitated then ran to him.

"Come on, lift up like you're doing a push up," I told him grabbing the edge of the shelf. I tried to lift it off him but it was too heavy.

"Come on Jackson," I panted. My voice was high and strained from fear. He tried to move and then I felt it.

Hot breath burst across my neck. I saw Jackson freeze and I stopped breathing. My entire body was trembling as I slowly, ever so slowly, turned my head.

It was scarier than I could ever have imagined. It was everything from my worst nightmares rolled into one huge black beast.

It reached for me as if meaning to scoop me up.

I screamed and it stumbled back. I bolted away and I heard it give chase. I ran blindly through the shelves until I reached the front window. I turned to run towards the door but it was leaping for me. I screamed against and threw myself to the ground. Glass shattered as it went through the window. Shards rained down around me and I clenched my eyes shut.

Everything was quiet. I slowly lifted my head. My entire body was shaking and I didn't know if I wanted to scream, cry or throw up.

The police and paramedics arrived soon after. I was helped out of the glass by a female paramedic. I had decided on throwing up and then crying. She helped me sit on the back of an ambulance and wrapped a blanket around me. She bandaged up a cut on my cheek that hadn't hurt until she mentioned it.

"I-I think it w-was from the glass," I choked out. She nodded and finished patching it up.

"Your dad's going to be here soon," she murmured. I nodded and burrowed myself deeper in the blanket. I couldn't stop the tears from trickling down my cheeks. Red eyes flashed across my vision every time I blinked. I wanted to wail and scream but I couldn't. The screams were stuck in my throat, a burning ball that choked me.

"Arisa," I looked up at the sound of my dad's voice.

"Daddy," I cried not caring what anyone else would think. I lunged into his arms and began to sob into his jacket. He held me tightly and I clutched at the back of his jacket.

When I had calmed down some he helped me into the police car. Stiles had gotten out and slipped into the back with me. He pulled me close and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked in a whisper. I closed my eyes and saw the alpha looming over me. I shuddered and buried my face in Stiles' shirt.

"Not now, please Stiles. I-I can't think about it right now." I felt him nod and we both just sat quietly as I tried to cope.

I didn't go to school the next day. Dad didn't try and make me. I just stayed in my nice warm pajamas, under my nice warm blankets and took the medication that the nurses had given me. I stayed there only getting up to get something to eat.

In a moment of lucidity I went to get something to eat. When I came back up my bedroom wasn't empty. I wanted to be surprised but I wasn't when I saw Derek.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said climbing back into my bed with my bowl of soup.

"I need you to talk about it," Derek replied.

"You can't order me around," I replied dully. I slurped up my chicken noodle soup. Suddenly the bowl was being pulled from my hands and I was being lifted up by my arms. He pushed me against the wall and I stared into his green eyes.

"Tell me what you saw," he snarled. I flinched at the threat in his voice.

"I saw a nightmare," I whispered. His eyes examined my face and he slowly lowered me back to the ground.

"You aren't safe here," he told me. I blinked at him.

"The alpha is obviously interested in you. Come on," he told me, "If he comes after you again I'll be able to stop him."

"My dad will freak if I leave," I replied.

"So call him and tell him you're with a friend. Tell him that it'll help you," he ordered. I sighed but did so. This way I could ask Derek some questions about the whole werewolf thing.

We went back to his house. I had refused point blank to change out of my pajamas so I just curled up on the singed couch.

"I'm going to work out," he told me. I shrugged and pulled out the book I needed to finish for English. It was nice. Derek didn't require me to speak and I could get lost in my book.

He was doing one-armed push-ups when he paused and looked towards the door. Before I could even ask what was wrong he was pulling me down the hall. He pushed me into a small room and shut the door.

"Stay there and stay quiet," he ordered. I heard him leave and I waited in the dim light. I heard footsteps and voices. There was a woman and she yelled something but I couldn't hear it very well. I heard snarls and assumed that she had provoked Derek. I slipped out from the closet and crept towards the voices. I peeked around the wall and saw a tall woman with dirty blonde hair. I assumed that this was Kate, Allison's aunt. She pressed a rod that was crackling with electricity to Derek's stomach. Derek roared and thrashed. He tried to move while she just watched with a smile on her face. He lunged for her and the resulting hit made him roll towards me. I jerked out of sight and listened as they talked. I could hear Derek shaking. I didn't dare peek around. I heard her laugh and suddenly Derek's arms were around me. I was lifted up and we were running. He leapt off the front porch and bolted through the forest. When we had finally gotten far enough away he set me back on my feet. He glanced back towards his home then started walking away.

"Where will you go?" I asked.

"First I'm taking you home. Turns out you're safer there," he replied. The look on his face told me not to not to ask questions.

He took me home and followed me into my room.

"Where are you going to go?" I asked.

"Back home, it's the only place I have and she won't be back tonight," he told me. Before I could protest he was gone. I sighed and collapsed back into bed. I took my pill and focused on falling into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Heart Monitor

Chapter Six: Heart Monitor

When I finally came back to school people were whispering about me. I kept my head down and tried not to think about it.

Dance practice didn't go very well. I was too distracted. I was worried about my dad. Stiles had told me what had happened at the school. Dad was still in the hospital. It wasn't serious but I hated the fact that he had been hurt.

Stiles was refusing to talk to Scott. I wasn't very inclined to speak with him either. I knew it wasn't his fault but I couldn't help but blame him. He was the reason we were involved in the werewolf thing in the first place.

School passed quickly. Stiles, of course, talked to Scott and told me that he was going to help Scott. I nodded knowing he would. Stiles couldn't stay away from Scott for long.

Free period was spent trying to help Stiles. He had stolen Coach's heart monitor and was using to see Scott's heart rate as Stiles threw lacrosse balls at Scott. I watched and tried not to laugh.

After free period I headed to my locker. I grabbed my things for history and plopped down on the floor. I was lucky and had another free period to study.

I heard footsteps and glanced up. Jackson was standing over me. Before I could say anything he sat beside me.

"Can I help you?" I asked. Jackson looked sick. He was pale and sweaty.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said. His voice tried to be rough but didn't quite manage it.

"Look, if you want to talk about what happened at the store then you can forget it," I replied looking back at my book. He grabbed my arm.

"We've already done this Jackson. Let me go." We stared at each other for a long time.

"You could have left me," he stated quietly.

"Well I'm not a total dick so…" I stood up and gathered my stuff. He stood with me and stopped me before I could leave.

"T-th," he stopped.

"Is saying thank you really that difficult?" I asked snarkily. He glared and I rolled my eyes.

"How about we never mention it again? Ever," I told him before walking away.

That night Stiles and I drove Scott to the school. Scott had decided to call the alpha out by using the sound system in the school.

"This is a terrible idea," I said as we got out. Scott shrugged and I rolled my eyes. Stiles and I got the bolt cutters out of the back as Derek pulled up.

"Alright, you guys go inside. I'll stay out here with Derek and help keep an eye on things," I told them. I gave Stiles a quick hug.

"Where's my boss?" Scott was asking.

"He's in the back," Derek replied. I peered inside to see him trussed up with duct tape.

"He looks comfortable," Stiles snorted with a glare at Derek. Derek just shrugged. I sighed and leaned against the car. If anything else, I could keep an eye on Deaton.

"What exactly is their plan?" Derek asked as they headed into the building.

"Scott is going to use the sound system to call the alpha with a howl," I explained. We waited for a few moments until a strange sound came from the school. It sounded like a cat dying.

"You've got to be kidding me," Derek groaned. I clapped my palm to my forehead. There was a pause and then…

A roar came from the school. Doors started to rattle. Derek and I looked around and shivers cascaded down my back.

"Idiots," Derek muttered.

Scott and Stiles came out a few minutes later.

"I'm going to kill both of you," Derek snapped. I crossed my arms and watched, "What are you trying to do? Attract the whole state to the school?"

"Sorry," Scott said with a grin, "I didn't know it was going to be that loud.

"Oh it was loud, and it was awesome," Stiles cheered.

"Stiles."

"Shut up." Derek and I spoke at the same time.

"Don't be such sour wolves," Stiles retorted. I rolled my eyes.

Cold suddenly trickled down my neck and my chest tightened.

"What did you do with him?" Scott asked. I turned and found the backseat empty. Derek did as well and we both froze.

"I didn't do anything," Derek replied. I saw something shift and I skittered back. Before I could warn Derek he was being lifted up. Blood dribbled from his mouth. The alpha held him suspended in the air by his claws before throwing him into the wall. I screamed and Scott, Stiles and I bolted for the school.

Derek was dead and we were next.


	7. Night School

Chapter Seven: Night School

We scrambled into the school and Scott yelled at Stiles to lock it.

"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles snapped. Stiles paused for a moment then peered out the window. I did as well and saw the bolt cutters.

"No, Stiles, don't you dare," I growled. He was out the door before I could stop him. Scott and I watched fearfully as he crept for the bolt cutters. Movement caught my eyes. The alpha came out from behind the jeep.

"Stiles," I screamed. Scott pounded on the glass to get his attention. Stiles glanced up and saw it. With a yell he grabbed the bolt cutters. The alpha started for him but Stiles managed to get inside. He slammed the bolt cutters across the bars.

"That's not going to hold," I stated quietly. We looked at each other gravely.

"Come on, let's get somewhere else," I said. A howl rang through the air and we ran. We bolted into a classroom and I ran to the windows. I heard Scott and Stiles arguing. My head was starting to hurt and my breath was coming in short panicked bursts.

"Why is this happening?" I whimpered.

"Alright, we'll break a window and get out of here," I heard Scott say, "We'll run fast, really fast." I looked outside at the jeep. Something was wrong.

"Um, Stiles what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing's wrong," he replied getting a closer look.

"It's bent," I said. We stared at it for a moment.

"But, what…" Glass shattered above our heads. Stiles yanked me down as something crashed to the floor.

It was the jeep's battery.

"There goes that idea," I muttered.

"We have to move," Stiles hissed.

"Let me take a look," Scott retorted. He peeked out and then gave us the green light. We headed into the hall.

"We have to find a room without windows," Stiles said.

"Every room has windows," I retorted.

"The locker room doesn't have as many," Scott suggested. Stiles and I agreed and we ran down there. Once more Scott and Stiles argued. I heard them mention dad.

"We are not calling dad. That could get him killed," I snapped.

"Then we have to find a way out of here."

"No shit but there's nothing around here for miles," Stiles said with a groan.

"Derek's Camaro," I said. Stiles nodded.

"We could do that. We could run out, get the keys of Derek's body," we all shivered, "And then book it."

"We take him too," Scott said fiercely.

"Fine," Stiles sighed. We headed for the locker room door but Scott stopped us.

"I hear something," he whispered. We backed away from the door slowly trying not to panic. Stiles hid his flashlight in his jacket.

"Hide," Scott hissed. We looked around and Stiles climbed into a locker. He made a lot of noise. Scott and I glanced at each other then followed his lead.

The locker was dark. It creaked. I heard the door open and fear clenched at my insides. My headache was getting worse. There were footsteps and a figure passed my locker. I held my breath.

Suddenly I heard Stiles yell. I jumped out and saw the janitor. I breathed a quick sigh of relief that the alpha hadn't found us.

"Get out," the janitor yelled. He hauled us out of the locker room while we babbled trying to explain. Suddenly the janitor was yanked back. I screamed and we scrambled back. Blood spattered the window and we bolted. We ran for the doors leading out to the field. We tried to get them open but there was a dumpster in the way.

"He's blocked us in," I groaned. Stiles shoved at the doors harder.

"We have to get out of here. Help me," he yelled. Scott and I grabbed him and hauled him away.

"We have to find another way out," I said trying to calm down. We walked down a hall trying to think. Movement caught my eye out the window. The alpha was on the roof. It saw us and started to run.

"Let's go," I screamed. The three of us bolted. We heard the glass shatter as the alpha crashed through the window. We sprinted down the hall towards the stairs. We tumbled down the stairs and into the boiler room. The alpha followed and we heard his snarls. We kept moving but I lost Stiles and Scott in the maze of lockers. I didn't dare call out for them. I pressed myself against a row of lockers and listened. Scott and Stiles must have lost it because I could hear it rummaging around. I tried to calm my breathing and my heart beat. My skin was starting to buzz. Everything was quiet for a few minutes and then I heard creaking.

Scott and Stiles ran past me. Stiles grabbed my arm and I followed. We crashed through the door and continued running. We found a small nook and stopped to take a breath. Scott froze.

"Wait, I hear something, it's Allison's ringtone," he breathed, "She's here." Stiles grabbed his phone and called Allison. They spoke quickly and then we ran for the lobby.

We met up with Allison and they talked.

"Lydia and Jackson are here too," Scott suddenly yelped. Right on cue the two burst in.

"Can we go now?" Lydia said seeing us.

There was a creak above us and I grabbed Stiles' arm.

"Run," I whispered, "Run!" We sprinted down the hall. I heard the alpha crash through the panels. We skidded around a corner and into a classroom. My head was killing me. I collapsed in a chair. Sweat was sticking to my body. My head was pounding in time with my erratic heartbeat. I heard voices but they were dim. My skin was starting to tremble. I panted for breath trying to breathe through the tightness in my chest and throat. I clutched at sides of the desk feeling them bite into my palms.

I heard Derek's name but I couldn't pay attention. Everything was a confusing blend of colors and sounds. There was a punch and I heard Jackson's name.

Suddenly there was a crash. I jerked up right and Stiles grabbed me. We jerked back and started to run for the stairwell.

"It only goes up," Scott cried.

"Up is better than here," Stiles shot back. We ran up the steps and down another hall into the chemistry room. We all stopped taking a moment to breathe before we heard it. Footsteps. We all held our breath as a figure passed the window. It didn't hesitate. It just kept moving. I sagged against the desk and Stiles dragged me over to Scott.

"This door leads to the roof. We can get into the parking lot from the fire escape," Scott suggested.

"That's a dead bolt," Stiles replied shooting the idea down. We tried to think.

"The janitor has the keys," I blurted.

"You mean his body does," Stiles groaned.

"I can find it by scent."

"You're not going alone Scott. I'll go with you," I told him.

"I think I can protect myself better than you," Scott shot back.

"Scott, the alpha wants you. You can distract it while I get the keys," I said firmly, "I'm going with you." Scott gave in and went to explain the idea to the others. Stiles grabbed my arm.

"This is a bad idea," he whispered. I hugged him tightly.

"Take care of them Stiles," I murmured.

"Just be careful," he replied. I nodded.

Lydia, we discovered, knew how to make a Molotov cocktail. We figured it was good to have some sort of weapon other than a thin pointer.

She handed us the bottle and we moved the chair from the door. Allison began arguing with Scott. I got ready to open the door. Scott would still go, despite what Allison said. They kissed and then Scott and I slipped out into the hall.

"Ok which way?" I whispered.

"Down here." I followed Scott to the left and we moved slowly down the hall. I kept following Scott and looking around nervously. I let my fingers tangle in the back of his jacket.

We down some stairs and headed for the gym.

"Is he in there?" I asked. Scott nodded and we crept in slowly. The gym was dark and creepy. Every shadow made me flinch.

"Where?" I asked.

"I think he's under the bleachers," he replied.

"Ok, stay out here and keep watch. I'll go get the keys," I whispered. He nodded and I stepped under the stands. I walked through looking everywhere for the janitor.

I was halfway through when something hit my cheek. I rubbed it away and looked up. I barely contained a scream as I saw the janitor. I stumbled back hitting one of the poles. The janitor's arm dangled towards me. His face was bloody and misshapen. I took a deep breath and climbed onto the bars. I could see the keys dangling from the janitor's belt. I reached out for them but couldn't quite reach. My fingers brushed them and made them jangle.

The stands began to move, retracting in on themselves. My breath caught in my chest and I desperately reached for the keys. The creaking grew louder as the stands grew closer. My fingers finally closed around the cold metal and I yanked. I dropped down and jumped over the lower bars towards the end of the bleachers. The bleachers were getting closer. I couldn't breathe. My headache was blinding me.

I burst out from under the stands and tripped over the last bar. I was sent sprawling. I heard a roar and a shattering sound. I heard Scott running and yelling but everything was a blur. My heartbeat pounded in my ears and I threw the keys towards Scott's voice. I heard a jangle and then another roar, this one so loud the floor beneath me shook.

After that everything fell silent. All I could hear was my panting. My entire body was shaking. White light was bursting behind my eyes. My head hurt so badly.

Breath pooled across my neck. I froze and clenched my eyes shut. Every muscle in my body was tense. I felt a cold nose and the smoothness of teeth.

He was smelling me. I tried to squirm away but he growled. My breath was coming in panicked little bursts.

Pain bloomed across my neck. He had bit me.

I screamed and my eyes flicked open. I felt something rush through me. My whole body vibrated and light flooded my vision.

When it faded I was alone lying on the gym floor. My neck throbbed. I touched it but there was no blood. The alpha hadn't broken the skin. I stared at the gym ceiling feeling exhausted. My whole body felt heavy and I slid into unconsciousness.

I wasn't fully aware of things. I heard sirens and voices. I felt myself being picked up. I heard clattering.

I slipped back into the darkness.

Lights flashed across my face. I was in a car. I heard the sirens. An ambulance.

Everything blurred.

More lights. This time there were more voices. I was moving. I heard wheels. Everything shifted.

I finally woke up. I blinked away the grogginess. I was in a hospital room. My neck felt stiff and my throat was dry. Dad was sitting beside me.

"Morning sweetheart," he greeted. He handed me a glass of water. It was stale but I drank it anyway.

"What happened?" I asked setting the glass down. I had an IV in the back of my hand and a pulse monitor on my index finger.

"I got Stiles' message and got people to the school. We find Scott in the hallway. Lydia, Jackson, Allison and Stiles were in a classroom. We found you in the gym. You were unconscious," he explained.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Two days," he replied. I sucked in a sharp breath. Two days. Stiles must be panicking.

"What happened sweetheart?" dad asked softly. I looked back at him and hesitated. I didn't know what to say.

"I…" I couldn't. I fell silent. Dad gave me an understanding look and patted my hand.

"It's alright. You don't have to speak right away," he told me. I nodded and he stood up.

"I'll get you some breakfast ok." I nodded again.

"By the way, what happened to your neck?" he asked.

"My neck?" He handed me a small mirror. I aimed it at my neck and my eyes widened.

There was a deep black bruise where the alpha had bitten me. He hadn't turned me into a werewolf like Scott.

He had marked me.


	8. Lunatic

Chapter Eight: Lunatic

I stayed in the hospital for a few more nights. I was glad when they finally released me.

Even though I was released dad didn't let me go to school. He was still so worried about me. I was ok with that. School sounded terrible right now. People pressing against me, normal teenage chatter and problems just sounded so…useless. I didn't want to deal with anything right now. I wanted to sink into sweet oblivion.

Finally I had to go back to school. I couldn't hide anymore. I changed into jeans and a graphic tee and pulled my hair into a pony. I didn't see the point of dressing up.

Stiles drove me to school and parked.

"Are you sure you want to go back?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. He and dad had asked me that over and over again.

"Yes Stiles, I'm alright. I just want to get back to normal. You can help Scott and I'll help you if you need it," I replied. He nodded and we got out of the car.

I went to dance. I was able to lose myself in practice and really focus. I got my routine down fully and smiled brightly at my reflection. Now I would be able to perfect it and add some flare.

"Arisa," I turned but didn't see anyone. I shook my head and went over to my bag. I pulled out my normal clothes so I could change.

"Arisa," the voice was back. My heart beat sped up.

"Who's there?" I snapped. Everything was silent. I scooped up my bags and ran into the locker room. I quickly changed and ran out into the crowded hallway.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Stiles was so bust helping Scott that he didn't notice my absence from everything around me.

After school I started walking. I didn't want to go home right away and I didn't want to have Stiles asking me questions.

I wandered around until I found myself at the hospital. Curious as to why I had come here, I walked inside. No one noticed me as I moved around aimlessly.

After a few minutes I found myself outside of an open door. I looked around nervously then peeked inside. There was a man sitting in a wheelchair. I hesitated then stepped inside. I glanced at the name tag on the wall near the door and did a double-take.

His name was Peter Hale. I moved slowly towards him and sat down in the free chair. I faced him fully and I saw the ragged burn scars across the right side of his face. I winced in sympathy. It must have been so painful.

"Hi Mr. Hale. We've never met before but I know your nephew, Derek. I also know that he's a werewolf," I said.

Before I could consider the consequences I was pouring out my soul to Peter Hale. I told him everything from my mother's death when I was five to the unexplainable events happening around me. I sat there for hours just talking. It was refreshing to get everything out to someone even if that person couldn't speak and probably didn't want to hear any of this.

A knock on the door made me look up. It was a nurse.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over," she told me. I nodded and she left. I looked back at Mr. Hale. His eyes were hollow and I felt sorrow for the man he used to be.

"Goodbye Mr. Hale," I murmured. Without really thinking it through I kissed his burned cheek. I patted his shoulder awkwardly then slipped from the room.

I felt refreshed now that I had gotten everything off of my chest. I also had a few plans in mind. I would help Scott get through this change. Hopefully we could find a cure to lycanthropy but if we couldn't I would be there with Stiles to support him. I was determined.


	9. Wolfs Bane

Chapter Nine: Wolf's Bane

My resolve to help Scott was tested the very next night. Derek had tracked the alpha down to Mr. Harris, our chemistry teacher. He had recruited our help to distract the Argents.

So that led to us driving Derek's Camaro while Kate Argent chased us down.

"Turn left," I screeched at Scott. Stiles and I were thrown to the side as he followed my order. I peered out the back window and saw Kate having to fishtail.

"Go faster," Stiles and I urged as she caught up once more.

"If I go faster I'll kill us," Scott cried.

"If you don't go faster, she'll kill us," I snapped back. He stomped on the gas.

After a few more minutes of being thrown around the car, we lost Kate. We all breathed a sigh of relief. A moment later we were skidding to a stop to let Derek in. Stiles clambered into the back seat with me. We both leaned forward to talk to him. Stiles began peppering Derek with questions and he explained why he had gone to Harris. Laura had found out something that connected Harris to a symbol.

"I've seen that symbol before," Scott breathed.

"Where?" Derek asked.

"On Allison's necklace," he muttered before punching the gas.

The next day Stiles and I convinced Scott that getting the necklace wouldn't be too difficult. However, bad news hit us when Scott told us later that Jackson had found out about him being a werewolf.

"So Jackson wants you to get him the bite?" I asked. Scott nodded and I sighed.

"Look, you focus on getting the necklace. Stiles and I will figure out how to stop Jackson," I told him. He nodded and we parted ways.

School passed quickly with no progress from Scott. After school, Stiles and I went home. We had come up with another idea.

We walked into Stiles' room and headed to the computer.

"Kids," dad called. We both turned and I let out a small scream at the sight of Derek.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" I hissed. He just jerked a finger towards the door. Stiles and I bolted out into the hall to stop dad from coming in.

"Hey dad," we greeted breathlessly. He looked us strangely. I gave him what was hopefully and innocent smile. He shook his head and then started to talk to Stiles about the lacrosse game tonight. Stiles had made first line so he was actually playing today.

Once they were done we practically fell into our room. Derek pinned us both to the door.

"If you say anything," he growled.

"Oh like what? Hey dad Derek Hale's in my room, bring your gun?" Stiles retorted. Derek glared at him for a moment then slowly released us. I brushed off my shirt and rolled my eyes at him. Derek and Stiles began to talk and Stiles told him our plan.

Our plan was to call Danny. We had seen his arrest record and knew he could hack into stuff. The text that Allison had gotten that night at the school would lead us to whoever had sent it.

Stiles called Danny and invited him over under the pretense of doing lab work. I plopped down on Stiles' bed and started in on my homework. Derek sat in the other chair and pulled a book off of Stiles' shelf.

Danny arrived and Stiles asked him to help us.

"No, I came to do lab work," Danny replied.

"Come on Danny, I've seen your arrest record. We both know you can do this," Stiles told him. I sighed and glanced over at Derek. An idea popped into my head and I smirked to myself.

"Hey, you have blood on your shirt, uh," I frantically tried to come up with a name, "Miguel. Why don't you grab one of Stiles'?" Derek shot me a glare as Danny glanced over. He slapped his book shut and went over to Stiles' dresser. He yanked off his shirt and I just tried not to laugh.

After a few minutes Danny started working on tracing the text. About ten minutes later he got our attention.

"This is where it was sent from," Danny announced. Derek and I went over to the desk and peered over their shoulders.

"It was sent from a computer," Danny continued.

"From that account name?" Derek clarified. Stiles and I shook our heads.

"That can't be right," I muttered.

It was Melissa McCall's computer.

After a while of planning Derek and I decided to go over to the hospital so Stiles could make it to the lacrosse game.

"Just be careful," Stiles told me. I nodded and gave him a quick hug before grabbing Stiles' keys.

"I will be," I soothed.

Derek and I climbed into the jeep and took off for the hospital. I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel wondering about Melissa's computer.

"It wasn't her obviously. It must have been someone else using her to arouse our suspicion," I said staring down the road.

"I don't know," Derek replied looking out the window.

We got to the hospital in twenty minutes. I parked and looked up at the building.

"Alright, go in and figure this out," Derek told me. I nodded and unclipped my seatbelt. Before I could get out my phone rang. It was Stiles.

"Hey I'm at the game and Scott found the necklace. It doesn't have anything on it or in it," he told me. I sighed and relayed the message to Derek. He growled under his breath.

"Alright, good luck tonight. If dad asks where I am just tell him I wasn't feeling good," I told him before hanging up.

"Ok, I'm going in," I said.

"One more thing though," Derek stopped me. I looked back and he shoved my hard into the door.

"Ow," I screeched, "What the hell was that for?"

"You know what that was for," he snarled. I scowled at him and shoved open the door.

I walked into the hospital and tried to find somebody. The halls were curiously empty. It was the long term portion but there should still be nurses.

A tight feeling crossed my chest. I moved down the main hall trying to find someone, anyone. I was about to call Derek when I heard movement. I froze for a moment then looked up.

Peter Hale was standing in front of me.

This wasn't the man I had visited before. There was something dark in his eyes and he moved towards me slowly. I backed away and turned to rub but the nurse, the one who had popped her head in, was there.

"Visiting hours are over," she said. I swallowed thickly and turned back to Peter only to find him crowding my personal space. I skittered back but he grabbed my arms. He buried his face in my neck.

I felt his fingers prod the bruise. It had never truly faded from that night in the school.

"Y-you're the alpha," I stuttered.

"Yes," he murmured. I felt his teeth grave my skin and I jerked in his hold. Fear and…something else, coiled through my blood.

"I can smell your fear," he whispered.

There was a crack.

"Can you smell mine?" Derek snapped. Peter lifted his head from my neck but didn't let go of me. Derek had hit the nurse and she was lying on the ground.

"Hello my darling nephew," he greeted with a drawl. He let go of me only to slide his arm around my shoulders and latch me to his side. I tried to free myself from his grip but he was too strong. Derek was tense.

"So you killed Laura," Derek growled. Peter shrugged.

"It was necessary," he replied. I pushed at the unyielding wall of flesh but he just drew me in tighter.

"Let me go," I whined. Fear was making my heart race and my head was starting to hurt. Peter glanced down at me. Derek used his distraction to lunge forward. Peter finally let go of me and I scrambled away. I heard a roar and the sounds of fighting. I crawled behind the help counter and peeked out. Derek was on the ground and Peter was talking. I saw Derek get back up and take a few swipes but Peter blocked them and forced him to his knees. I scrambled out from behind the counter and threw a book at Peter's head. It hit with a thud and he turned to look at me. My breath caught in my chest. Peter started towards me and I skidded back. Derek swiped at his feet and Peter threw him down a hall. I ducked behind another counter. I heard glass crunching and wondered what to do.


	10. Co-Captain

Chapter Ten: Co-Captain

I stayed hidden behind the counter. I heard voices and more glass crunching. I slipped a hand over my mouth trying to control my breathing and heart rate. My head was starting to pound in earnest.

A hand clamped down on my shirt and tugged me up and over the counter. I pushed against Peter and struggled. Suddenly I felt his claw dig into my side.

"I don't want to hurt you, in fact you are the only person I don't want to hurt. However, I won't be letting you out of my sight any time soon so if I were you I would stop struggling," he murmured. I went still and he yanked me out of the hospital. Derek followed. I shot him a glare but he shook his head. I was pulled into another car and placed in the backseat.

"Derek, drive to the school," Peter ordered sliding in beside me. His arm slid around my shoulders and he nuzzled my neck. I tried shifting away from him but he just pulled me closer.

"Please stop," I whimpered as I felt his tongue touch my skin. He pulled away and I saw that the burn had faded from his face. He looked normal now.

"Why?" he asked,

"Because I don't like you," I whispered, "You scare me."

"I don't want to scare you," he breathed in my ear.

"Then let me go," I replied. His eyes bored into mine and then his arm slid away from me. I quickly moved over to the other side of the car and wondered how badly it would hurt to jump out of the car right now.

We reached the school and Peter took my hand.

"What the hell is going on?" I hissed to Derek. He refused to answer and I thought about strangling him. Derek walked behind me so i was basically trapped. Even if I could get out of Peter's hold they would catch me before I had gone two steps. Peter led us down to the men's locker room.

"Shut off the lights," he murmured to Derek before walking inside. His hand was still tight around mine.

We walked into the dark locker room. I heard a shower running.

"Am I going to have to see a naked man because that's going a little far?" I muttered.

"You will never see another man naked," he replied. I jerked on his hand.

"I don't want to see you naked," I snapped. He just gave me a smirk and continued to walk. We reached the showers and Peter snared a lacrosse stick. I saw Scott.

"Scott," I blurted. He turned and I saw Derek on the other side of him.

"Arisa," he stopped when he saw Peter and his eyes grew dark, "Are you alright?" I gave a small nod.

"Physically," I told him. Scott was tense and took a few steps toward me. Peter let out a small growl and tugged me behind him.

"Don't," I stopped Scott, "I'm fine."

"Now, stop looking at my mate so we can talk Scott," Peter growled. I slapped his arm.

"Be nice," I said without thinking. Peter glanced at me with confusion in his eyes but I ignored him.

The fear Peter sparked in me was fading. The way he acted told me that I could punch him and he wouldn't do anything.

Peter began to talk to Scott and I looked around the locker room for a weapon. Just because Peter wouldn't hurt me, didn't mean that I wanted to stick around him. There was a dumbbell on the bench. Peter was still talking to Scott. I glanced over at Derek who was looking at the ground.

Peter suddenly let me go and walked over to Scott. I lunged for the dumbbell. Derek lunged for me. I closed my fingers around the cool metal and swung. It connected with Derek's head. There was a sick thud and he collapsed. Scott crumpled to the floor twitching in pain. I swung again and the weight slammed into the back of Peter's skull. He crashed to the ground and I ran to Scott.

"Scott, please be ok," I breathed shaking his shoulder. After a long time he gasped out of whatever was going on.

"What did you see?" I asked. He just gave me a panicked look.

"Pain, lots of pain," he whispered.

I managed to get home without any craziness. I headed into the house and saw Stiles drinking milk straight from the jug. I rolled my eyes at him and headed into the dining room where dad had papers strewn across the entire table. I sat down next to him.

"Hey, need anything?" I asked quietly. I felt Stiles come up behind me.

"You know, if you could pour me an ounce of whiskey, that'd be great." Stiles and I glanced at each other and I nodded slowly. He went to the liquor cabinet and poured dad his shot. I saw a little more than an ounce in there. I shot a hard glare at Stiles and gave me a look that said, _you know he won't talk to you any other way. _I blew some hair from my face. Just because I knew it, didn't mean I liked it. He handed me the glass and bottle before grabbing his jacket to head over to Scott's.

"Any leads?" I asked.

"You know Derek Hale would be a lot easier for us to catch if we could get an actual picture of him." I slipped a picture out from under a folder and saw Derek or most of him at least. His eyes sent out a glare at the camera.

Dad and I kept talking while I started sorting through his folders. We talked for a while about the case and Derek and all the animal attacks.

"I checked with animal control. Did you know that incidents of wild animal reports were up 70% in the last few months? It's like everything has gone crazy. Dad was drunk. I could hear it and smell it on his breath. I felt guilty for continuously giving him more alcohol and we had talked.

"Or something scared them out," I replied to dad's words. I needed to tell Scott. The alpha had something to do with this. It must be him scaring all the wildlife out.

"You know I miss talking to you." I didn't really hear him as I tugged my cellphone from my pocket.

"I'll be right back. I've got to make a call," I told him standing up and heading for the kitchen.

"I do. I miss it," he murmured, "And I miss your mom." I stopped at his words and turned. I felt my heart break at the look of pure sorrow on my father's face. He looked bone-tired and strained even drunk. He reached for the bottle and started to tip it towards his glass. I slipped my fingers around his hand and gently pulled it back. The battle fell back against the table with a clink.

"Thanks," he breathed. I gazed at my father feeling tears prick my eyes. I leaned down and pressed a kiss into his cheek.

"Come on dad," I whispered. I helped him stand then wrapped my arm around his. I led him up the steps helping him when he stumbled. I got him into his bedroom and onto his bed. I pulled the blankets up around him. It was hard to see him looking like this, so defeated. My dad was the sheriff. He was strong and fearless.

I hated that he was hurting again. But then again, I didn't know if he had ever stopped.

I headed over to Scott's house. I parked out in the street behind a car I had never seen before. I stepped out and headed for the door as I dropped my keys into my bag.

"Hello Arisa," a smooth voice greeted me. I jerked to a stop and looked up.

Peter Hale stood at the door. He grinned at me but I saw the feral light in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. His grin widened.

"I'm here to take Melissa out to dinner," he replied. The door opened and I saw Melissa McCall step through the door. She looked beautiful.

I wanted to rip her face off. Irrational, flaming hot jealousy swept through me making my hands shake with anger. I didn't want them going out to dinner. I wanted to slam the door on her pretty face and make Peter leave. Peter was smirking at me as I stepped back. The jealousy was burning through my veins. I wanted to punch Melissa for ever thinking she could take what was mine.

Mine. I stopped and stumbled back a few more steps. Peter wasn't mine. I didn't want him to be mine and I didn't want to be his.

"H-Have a nice night," I stammered.

"Are you ok?" Melissa asked. I kept my gaze away from Peter.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just really tired," I told her. She nodded and looped her arm through Peter's. I watched them head towards Peter's car before walking inside the house. Scott and Stiles raced down the stairs a moment later.

"We have to do something. He'll hurt her if we don't," Scott said.

"Um, we need to interrupt their date. How can we do that without her knowing it was you?"

"I...I could follow her and hit the back of their car. That would be enough right. We'd have to file an accident report and she'd want to make sure no one was hurt," Stiles suggested.

"Ok, Scott and I will head out. You stay here and wait for her to get back," Scott told me. I nodded and they headed out.

Being alone wasn't good for me. It gave me time to think.

I was still jealous. And I hated it.


	11. Formality

Chapter Eleven: Formality

The formal dance was coming up. Stiles had ordered me to go to the dance even though I didn't have a date. Scott had gotten Jackson to take Allison because he couldn't.

"Lydia even told me that she'll buy you a dress," Stiles told me. I sighed knowing I couldn't refuse my brother's infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, fine, I'll go," I conceded. He cheered.

"Come on, we're meeting Lydia and Allison at the mall." We got into the jeep and headed for the mall.

"So why are you coming?" I asked.

"Allison said she'd get Lydia to go with me," Stiles replied. I rolled my eyes as we pulled into the parking lot. We walked into the mall and headed up the escalators to Macys.

"You go look around. I'll wait for them," he told me. I nodded and started looking for dresses.

I wasn't a girly girl. My usual outfit consisted of worn out jeans, converse and a sweater. I didn't wear dresses or heels or makeup so how on earth was I going to find a dress?

I picked up a poufy white one and held it up to my body. I looked in the full length mirror and shook my head.

"That's too light." I stilled at the familiar voice and glanced back into the mirror. Peter stood behind me. I turned and hung the dress back up.

"What, are you a fashion consultant now?" I grumbled moving to a new rack. I could practically feel his smirk.

"Look at how I'm dressed darling," he spun in a small circle. I hated to admit that he looked good in the blood red shirt and long leather jacket. He came up behind me crowding uncomfortably close to my back. His arms came around me as he started shifting through the dresses. I tried moving away but the only escape was into the dress rack.

"Here," he breathed against my neck. He had pulled out a short flowy dress decorated like a peacock. He gripped my shoulder in one hand and turned me holding the dress up.

"The blue compliments your skin and the green of your eyes matches the shifting colors," he murmured. The bodice was a sweetheart top and glittered in the lights with swirls of different colors.

"Wear it," came his muttered order and then he was gone. I looked all around for him but couldn't see him anywhere in the store. I scowled at the mirror and thought about chucking it.

I tried on dresses with Lydia and Allison. The peacock dress stayed in my pile.

I bought it.

Later we went in for manicures. Lydia told my manicurist to do peacock nails to match my dress. I had to admit that they were pretty. They were a deep blue with the outlines of peacock feathers done in gold and silver. We paid then went to get jewelry and shoes. I got silver everything to match the shininess of the dress.

Afterwards we went home to try everything on for each other.

I would never admit to Peter how pretty the dress made me feel.

The dance came around and Allison and I went over to Lydia's to get ready. I soon turned into their life-sized doll. They did my makeup and hair. Lydia made it so my hair was in soft waves down my back with silver pins holding it out of my face. Allison did my makeup in shimmering blues, purples and greens. I fit into my dress and pulled on my glimmering jewelry. I slipped into my heels and stood in front of her full length mirror.

I looked beautiful. I was stunning. I had never looked this way before. I smiled at my reflection.

"Not bad Arisa, not bad," I murmured.

Dad was the one to drive me to the dance. It was embarrassing but no one said anything to me as I stepped from the car.

"Be safe and have fun," dad told me.

"I will. See you later," I replied. I headed into the dance and noticed Scott walking along the roof. I shook my head in amusement. I handed my ticket to the girl and got my stamp. I walked into the dim gym that was already crawling with bodies. Music pumped through the place. I found a table and plopped down with a glass of punch. I watched as Jackson started to dance with Allison. I watched as Scott ran from coach before going to Allison. I saw Stiles dance with Lydia and wanted to cheer for him. I knew how much Stiles liked Lydia.

"Hey," Danny greeted. I smiled at him. Danny and I hadn't talked much but I considered him a friend.

"Hi how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good," he replied with a blinding smile. Danny was the nicest guy I had ever met. I wondered how he had become Jackson's best friend.

"Would you like to dance?" he suddenly asked. I blinked up at him.

"Um, aren't you…?" I trailed off. He chuckled and held out his hand.

"Being gay doesn't mean that I don't want to dance with a pretty girl," he replied. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks and slipped my hand into his.

"It really is a pity that you're gay Danny." He laughed as he swung me around. We started dancing and he made me laugh with stories about Jackson.

"I can't believe he actually did that," I chuckled.

"Yep, Lydia forced him to wear those pink panties. I just walked in at the right moment," he finished. I laughed again.

The song ended and he walked me back to my table.

"Thanks Danny," I told him. He smiled and gave my hand a quick squeeze before heading over to his other friends. I smiled after him and started walking around. I headed outside towards the lacrosse field to take a break from the crowd.

"Jackson," I glanced around at the sound of Lydia's voice. She was looking for him. Stiles must be sad.

Chills erupted down my back.

"Lydia," Stiles screamed. I jerked around and saw Peter.

"No," I gasped rushing forward. I saw Peter's teeth flash. Lydia collapsed, her skin streaked with blood. Stiles and I reached her at the same time. Peter crouched over her snarling at Stiles when he tried to get too close. I grabbed Peter's arm.

"No, please don't kill her," Stiles begged. Peter swept a hand across Lydia's face.

"Ok," he replied, "When you tell me how to find Derek." Stiles looked at him.

"What?" he asked. I was confused too.

"What's happened to Derek?" I asked.

"He was kidnapped by the Argents," Stiles told me, "And I don't know where he is."

"Tell me," Peter roared. The ground rumbled beneath me. I clutched at Peter's arm scrunching my eyes shut.

"Please stop, just please stop," I whimpered. The roar cut off and I opened my eyes. Stiles stammered something about Scott's phone and Derek stealing it.

"If you have the username and password you can use the GPS," Stiles finished.

"That wasn't so difficult was it?" He stood up. I bent over Lydia and found a pulse in her neck. I sighed in relief.

"Come with me Stiles," Peter ordered. I jerked to my feet and stepped in front of my still kneeling brother.

"Don't you dare," I hissed. Peter gazed at me then I felt his claws brush my chin.

"I need him to find Derek," he growled.

"I know Scott just as well. I'll help you. Just leave my brother out of this." Stiles grabbed my arm but I shook him off and stepped closer to Peter.

"I'll go with you," I murmured staring into his ever changing eyes.

"Very well," he replied slipping a hand around my arm. We started to walk.

"Arisa," Stiles blurted.

"I'll be fine Stiles. I promise," I called. We headed off the field towards the parking lot.

"Do you have Stiles' keys?" he asked. I shook my little handbag. He had given them to me earlier to hold so they didn't fall out of his pocket while he danced. We climbed into the jeep and he directed me into town.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he replied. His hand slipped over to my thigh. I stared down at it for a moment.

"Why are you touching my thigh?" I asked edgily. He shot me a smirk.

"Because you are mine," he replied sliding his hand upwards. I grabbed his wrist and jerked it off.

"I don't remember ever agreeing to that," I shot back. He slipped out of my grip and tangled our fingers together. I tried pulling away but he squeezed my hand. I sighed and tried to ignore the warmth of his hand.

We drove to a parking garage and went to a sleek black car.

"Whose car is this?" I asked as he unlocked the trunk.

"My nurse's," he replied. I was about to ask what happened to his nurse after Derek had hit her but my answer came first. I screamed when I saw her body in the trunk. I saw Peter wince at the high pitch and felt vicious satisfaction.

"Great, a girl with screams," he muttered. I stuck my tongue out at him. He pulled a laptop from his bag.

"Alright, work your magic," he told me. I hesitated for a moment then started working. I went to the phone's website and clicked on the GPS. I typed in Scott's username.

"His username is Allison?" I hid a smirk and typed in his password.

"His password is also Allison?"

"Still want him in your pack?" I teased lightly. He rolled his eyes to the heavens. The website started to search for the phone. It was going to take a few minutes.

"Why are you fighting me so hard?" Peter suddenly asked.

"Maybe because you're a deranged, psychotic, murdering werewolf," I muttered focusing on the screen. His arm slipped around my waist tugging me into his side. I turned to push at his chest.

"Let me go," I ordered pushing at him.

"I like you here," he replied. I pushed harder and he tugged me closer.

"I could scream rape," I hissed.

"No one would hear you," he said nosing at my ear. My hands were trapped between our chests, my body smooshed against his. His lips found my jaw and made a scorching trail towards my lips. Shivers racked my body. I wasn't entirely sure they were from fear.

A ding made him stop. His lips were at the corner of my own. I took advantage of his distraction and shoved away from him. My cheeks were heated and my heart was racing. The moment my hands left his chest one of the lights shattered. He cocked his head to the side.

"Interesting," he murmured gazing at me. I gave him a scowl and turned towards the computer. I took deep breaths trying to calm my racing heart. Peter rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Wait, he's there?" I looked at Peter as understanding crossed his face. He straightened.

"I know exactly where that is," he murmured. Suddenly he stopped as if hearing something.

"And I'm not the only one," he continued. I shut the computer and he slid it back into the bag.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to get my nephew," he replied.

"You're going to kill another person aren't you?" I stepped in front of the car door. He stared at me.

"I'm only going to kill Kate, the last on responsible," he told me.

"That's still killing someone," I retorted. He slammed his fit against the hood of the car.

"No, not someone. Kate is a monster who killed my entire family," he growled. I felt a twinge in my heart. He had lost everyone he cared about. He had killed his niece. All he had left was Derek who hated him.

"I'm sorry," I found myself whispering, "I'm sorry." I was moving without thinking or realizing. I wrapped my arms around his waist. Peter stilled against me then slowly hugged me back. I wasn't sure why I felt comfortable with this but I did. I hugged him for a long moment then pulled away.

"You're still going to kill her aren't you?" I whispered.

"I have to," he replied.

"Then I'm coming with you," I told him. I slipped from his arm and went around to the passenger side. I pulled on the handle to urge him into unlocking the door. A small smile flickered across his face and the locks clicked.


	12. Code-Breaker

Chapter Twelve: Code-Breaker

We drove towards the Hale house. I stared out the window as we went. His fingers wove through mine once more and I didn't fight it this time. Peter had opened up. He had become more than some scary murderer. He had shown his human side and it wasn't something I could ignore.

We started down the driveway towards the Hale house. We pulled up and slipped from the car. I tugged my heels off and threw them into the car.

"Stay back," he told me. I saw his entire body start to tremble. I moved backwards as he bolted into action moving far faster than I could follow. I ran towards the house and saw Kate pointing a gun at Scott.

"No," I cried lunging forward. I was tiny but fast and I hit Kate hard. We tumbled to the ground and I rolled away. The gun went off and pain flared across my arm.

"Kate," Chris roared and I noticed Allison kneeling over Scott and Chris pointing a gun at Kate. I felt blood drip down my arm and heard a roar. Chris's legs were suddenly yanked out from behind him. Kate spun to be greeted by Peter. He grabbed her arm and she began firing into the air. I heard bone crunch and she screamed. The gun fell to the ground. He wrapped a hand around her neck and dragged her backwards into the house.

"No," Allison screamed. She rushed into the house after them.

"Allison, don't," I cried. I sprinted into the house and into what used to be the living room. Peter had his claws at Kate's throat. Allison looked terrified. I just watched.

"She looks just like you Kate," Peter said, "I will let her live if you apologize." Peter glanced at me and I let my uncertainty bleed into my eyes.

"Apologize," he ordered.

"I-I'm sorry," Kate choked out. Peter let his eyes close as he sighed. There was a small pause and then he tore through her throat. Blood spattered the walls as she crashed to the ground.

"I don't know about you but that didn't sound very sincere," Peter told Allison. Allison was crying. A small snarl made us turn.

"Get out of here," Scott told us. I backed up a few steps, "Run," Scott yelled. Allison bolted but I stayed put. Scott and Derek moved to flank Peter. My heart thudded furiously in my chest. They wanted to kill Peter. I could see it.

Derek made the first move. For a while it was a furious blend of snarls and punches and people getting thrown. It didn't look like they could overpower Peter. I didn't want to feel relieved but my chest loosened.

Scott and Derek both got in punches and I saw Peter's face shift.

Suddenly Scott flew past me. Peter charged after him and chucked him out the door. Peter stepped out and I saw his entire body begin to shudder and ripple. I stepped out onto the porch hesitantly as he morphed into a full out wolf.

It was the nightmare from the movie store. The fear that had gripped me then tightened around my heart now. I knew that Peter was still inside there but it was hard to see it underneath the monster. Peter stepped down off the porch and I saw Jackson's Porsche squeal to stop. Jackson and Stiles jumped out and Stiles threw something at Peter. Peter caught it. It was another Molotov cocktail.

"Allison, shoot it," Scott yelled. I saw Allison catch her bow and load an arrow.

"No," I screamed as she shot.

The Molotov cocktail exploded and his entire arm was engulfed in flames. Peter began to roar in pain. The second one shattered against Peter's chest and flames began licking at Peter's whole body. He was screaming in pain. Tears streaked down my face. I could hear a high scream and it took me a moment to realize it was me. I snapped my jaw shut and watched in horror as Peter stumbled away from everyone else and collapse to the ground. The flames started to die out. I stumbled down the stairs and ran to Peter's side.

"Peter, oh Peter," I breathed. His entire body was covered in burns. My hands fluttered over him. I didn't want to touch him in case it would hurt. Tears burned down my cheeks.

"You'll heal right? You can heal. It'll take time but you'll heal," I panted. My chest was too tight. This couldn't be happening. I heard footsteps crunching and I looked up blinded by the tears. I saw the blurry form of Derek. I blinked away the tears and saw Derek's claws.

"No," I breathed, "No," I got louder. I crouched over Peter trying to protect him. Derek's claws bit into my shoulder.

"No," I sobbed as he threw me to the side. I hit the ground hard and pushed myself back upright.

"No Derek, please," I begged. I couldn't breathe. A headache was pounding in my head.

"He's already made up his mind," Peter whispered. He turned slowly so he could look at me.

"I-I knew you'd look beautiful," he choked out. I let out a sob as Derek raised his claws. He slashed down and my scream got stuck in my throat. I saw the blood well up. I saw Peter's eyes go dark. Derek stood up and turned. I crawled towards Peter.

I didn't know what made my throat unstick but the scream came pouring out of me. It hurt my throat but I didn't care. Fire sprang up around Peter and me blazing white hot. Everything hurt.

The scream faded and I tasted blood. My arms were shaking and the tears dripped off my face. I slid sideways still staring at Peter's face. I heard Derek.

"I'm the Alpha now."


End file.
